What would I do?
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: What would I do if I saw Light? If I saw L? I would tell them what the fuck was happening god damn it! Crack fic Random self insert. T for my mouth
1. Chapter 1

I sat there, glaring at him. I knew that he could see me. I knew that he had no idea why I hated him. But I had every reason to hate that son of a bitch! That god damned KIRA! I know, his name is Light, but the Kira part of him took down L. I didn't know if L was still alive, or if it was past that. But damn it, I was going to find out.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I looked up. I had turned my glare at the ground and didn't notice he had walked right up to me. "Kira..." I growled. His eyes widened. "What did you call me?" he whispered. "Don't play dumb with me, Kira. I know all about the Death Note. The Shinigmi always following you. And his liking for apples" I pulled a shiny red apple from my bag.

Light was speechless. I grinned. "Don't think about getting that little Misa on me with those eyes of her's. I'll kill her before she has the chance to tell you my name!" I stood and stalked off, leaving him standing there, mouth hanging open. I'm sure that Ryuk was the same way. I had left the apple there and smiled at the thought of it just lifting on it's own.

There where fast foot steps coming up behind me. I turned and saw Light, running at me. I turned and ran away from him. But I wasn't the fastest person in the world. He grabbed my arm. And just my luck, no one was on the street. "I don't know how you know all of that, but mark my words I will-" "Light?" He stiffened. I smiled. I knew that voice. Oh, I knew it well! He turned, reveling L to my eyes.

"What are you doing to this young woman?" L asked as he walked up to us. Lights hand left my arm and I took a step away from the creep ass Kira. "Bastard Kira..." I hissed under my breath. L looked at me, but said nothing. "We really should be heading back Light. Good night Miss" L called as he walked down the road. That's it? No, how do I know? No, what did I say?

What a load of BULLSHIT!


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in a park at the base of a tree, when I spotted her. Misa. She was in her sunglasses and wig. But I knew it was her. My eyes followed her across the park till she saw me watching her. She went stiff and looked around, then back at me. She walked over to me. "Hey, why are you watching me like that?" she asked. I looked back down at my book and turned the page. "Misa" I said. She gasped.

"How did you know!?" She looked around to see if any one had heard me. But the closest people where a couple, walking away from us. "I know a lot of things. I also know you are the second Kira" her jaw dropped. "How..." she whispered in horror. "I also know that Light is the first. I know about Rem" Misa got a look of pure terror on her face as she started to back away from me.

My eyes lifted to her's. "Run" she took off in the other direction, making me smile. I loved it when I scared people.

...

L was sitting in his chair, looking up at one of the screens, when Misa came bursting in. She ran up to Light and started sobbing about how some girl at the park knew, how she had threatened her. L just listened with a dull interest until Light calmed her down. When Misa told Light how she looked, L turned to her. It was the same woman from last night. Light looked up at L.

L just watched him. "We have to do something about her" Light stated. "She may cause more trouble" L muttered.

...

I walked into my room and yawned. "Another hard days work of...what did I do? Oh right, NOTHING!" I yelled at the air. "How am I going to save every one if I cant even get close enough to L to tell him what's happening?" I asked my stuffed dog, Brutis. He just sat there, like a huge pillow with a face. I sighed and dropped my bag on the floor. "Damn, I should probably eat something, huh Brutis?" I walked out into the kitchen.

But I stopped when i got to the living room. I felt...something. Or some_one. _I had a good feeling that Light sent Ryuk out to watch me. I looked around the room with narrowed eyes. Then I remembered, I had a bowl of apples I had just gotten yesterday. I grinned like a mad woman and ran to grab the apples. I picked it up and set it on the living room table. "Help your self" I said to the air, walking back into the kitchen.

I grinned again when I heard the crunch.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly peeled my eyes open. I was NOT in my house. In fact...I was in one of those cells that they put light in to see if he is Kira or not. I turned my head and looked through the bars. Yep. There was a camera. "Balls..." I muttered, sitting up. They must have nabbed me in my sleep. Not likely, I cant sleep through the heater turning on, how could I have slept through being kidnapped?

"Hello" A voice said. I looked over at the camera. "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" the voice asked. "Why have you brought me here?" I asked. Silence. I rolled my eyes. "Not feeling chatty?" I asked, standing. Nothing. I sighed and walked over to the bars of the door. I tugged lightly on the bars. Not even a budge. "Balls!" I said again, throwing my self down on the bed. "Hannah" I turned to look at the camera. "Do you know of the Kira investigation?" the voice asked. I nodded slowly. "Well I fear that you will compromise it. So I must keep you here for the time being" my eyes widened.

"NO! You cant! Kira is Light!" I yelled, running to the bar in front of the camera. "Do you have any evidence?" I thought about this. "No, but I can tell you things that will get you to understand me!" I said, hoping that they would believe me. There was no noise for a few moments. I dropped my head. They didn't believe me. "If you wont listen...I'll make you!" I ran over to the door and pulled as hard as I could. There was a groaning sound that came from the metal of the bars. They snapped and I ran.

Yes, I am still a slow-as-shit runner, but I am the fastest parkor-er EVA! I found a way up to the roof and ran. I jumped from roof to roof till I heard a helicopter. "BALLS!"

...

L sat there, gaping at the screen. She had ripped the door right of it's hinges! How? He had no idea. "We've lost her!" the pilot said over the radio. "Damn!" Light muttered. "How do you think she did that?" Misa asked, leaning down next to Light's face. L just stared at the screen. She said she could convince him Light was Kira. What could she tell him that he didn't already know? L looked at Light out of the corner of his eye. Light was watching the screen where she used to be, silent.

Maybe she could tell him something.

...

I leaned against the dumpster, breathing heavily. That helicopter was a big problem. I would have to get a hood if I was gonna get any where close to L. I slowly stood and walked to the opening of the ally. Three cop cars sped by and I jerked back into the shadows. I looked for a clothing store and found one thee doors away. All I had to do was live till I got there, then I was good.

I stepped out. "Freeze!" a cop yelled.

"MOTHER FUCKING BALLS!"


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my cell, seething. Bastards had gotten me. And they had put me in a cell with thick iron doors and walls instead of bars. The camera was in the corner on the ceiling. I spotted a microphone next to it, but so far, nothing but radio silence. I groaned and slid halfway off the bed. My hips were flat on the mattress, my spine was hanging vertically, and my shoulders where flat on the floor. I know, ouch, but I liked it. "Doesn't that hurt?" the voice asked. I looked up at the camera.

"Finally gracing me with your words huh?" I asked. "I have come to the conclusion that you could help me. I will have you brought to me soon. Please wait for someone to pick you up" I nodded at the camera and turned to look at the ceiling. I sat there. And sat there. AND sat there. "What the fuck!? I've been waiting for EVZES!" I yelled. "It's been about eight minutes" the voice said. "Damn..." I muttered, sitting up.

So I waited for a wile longer before the door opened. I had actually fallen asleep and my eyes opened when the door did. I sat up and saw an old guy. "Hello. I am Watari" he said. "Sup?" I stood up. He led me out side to a car. I slid into the back seat and watched out the window as we made our way across town. It took a wile but my mind kept me from getting board. I was going to see L. _The _L. I was SOOO happy, yet worried at the same time.

Before I knew it, the door was opening and we were in front of a large building. REALLY large. I tilted my head back, it seemed to go on forever. "God damn..." I mumbled. Watari chuckled as he led me in side. I walked through the halls, not really paying any attention. Only until we walked up to a large door did I actually focus my eyes. I could hear things from inside. "YOUR BRINGING HER HERE?!" I darkened. _Kira..._ My mouth twisted into a snarl. Watari looked down at me but said nothing.

I fixed my face and he opened the door. All three pairs of eyes looked at me. I smiled. "Good to know my arrival was looked forward to..." I said, walking closer to them. Misa hid behind Light and L stood. Damn he was taller than I thought he would be. Even hunched over, he was taller then me. Damn my shortness! L walked over to me. "Hannah, I believe you have something to tell us?" he led me over to chair and I sat down.

I smiled at Light. "Oh yes. Many things..." What did I do know? I. Told. Them. EVERYTHING! The Shinigami, the Death note, the way it works, how he got it. EVERYTHING. They where all staring at me by the time I finished. Two looks of pure horror, one of pure shock. "DAMN YOU!" I tuned to Light. There was a book in his hand. A _note book. _There was also a pen.

Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 5

A pain spread though my chest. My arm started throbbing. "Fuck..." I slumped to the ground. L came to my side, as did Watari. L turned and tackled Light to the ground. "I...finally...got you...Bastard...Kira..." I muttered. "Don't talk, just stay awake" Watari instructed. The wold started to move around me in grey shapes. But I did not lose my grip. I stayed awake, I would not fall sleep, do not fall sleep. Do NOT fall sleep! I am a stubborn bitch! I will not sleep!

After a wile, I got board with telling myself not to sleep but I didn't sleep as the world stayed grey. I started to find shapes in the grey-ness. People, items, voices. I picked out one voice, one that I felt the need to listen to. "Hannah..." it said. I tried harder to listen. "Hannah...focus..." it said. I'm trying damn you! I heard a chuckle and I realized I had said it out loud. I started to pick out colors in the grey-ness. I started with black. I found black eyes and hair. Then I did white. There was white skin and a white shirt.

L. It was L! He was here! Yea! He cared! I slowly went through the rest of the colors till the entire room was as it should be. My eyes went to L. He gave me one of those ADORABLE smiles of his. I tried to sit up but he put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Your weak. Also the first person to survive an attack from Kira" I nodded weakly and relaxed back. "What about...Light?" I asked softly. "Locked up. Never to be let out. After what you said and his attack right in front of me, there is no way he's getting out now" L said, sitting in a chair next to me bed.

I smiled. "Cheeky bitch. Got you" I chuckled, but it turned into a cough. L shook his head at my words but patted my back as I coughed. "Thanks" I said when my coughing fit was over. He nodded and looked to the door. Watari walked in and smiled at us. "Good to see your okay" he said to me. I smiled at him and L stood. "I'll be right back" He said, walking out with Watari. I sat back. How did I live?

I didn't know but I had a feeling I wouldn't be breathing for much longer. That, or something big was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**I must tell you, I did not intend to turn this into another story. But I have gotten more idea's and I will make other story. I just uploaded this earlyer today and It's already over...*sniff* they type up so fast... BUT that is not the point! Look out for another Death note story! Kinda the same as this, most likely short, not very detailed, and weird as a but hole! But yea...gonna go now...PEACE!**

**-Insanity**


End file.
